


Lazy Afternoon

by JessiSweet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiSweet/pseuds/JessiSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments like these were rare were it was just you and your boyfriend. Derek was feeling up to the challenge to make the most of that empty loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon

It was days like this that you savored; there was nothing pressing that you had to do and you were free to lounge around the loft with your boyfriend while everyone else was out for a few hours. You had gotten yourself incredibly comfortable on the couch, laying flat on your back as your head laid on Derek’s thigh. You were lazily flipping through the channels on the television that he had been bullied into buying making his loft a more frequent hangout for other pack members. 

You finally resigned to watching the local news channel, the familiar voices of the overly perky news casters a comfortable background noise. You were about to lay the remote on the table and start reading the discarded newspaper when you felt Derek’s large hand splay softly against your stomach. You nuzzled into his forearm gently before looking up toward him, his eyes flicking down to you for moment, a smile on his lips before he went back to reading the book in his other hand. 

His thumb was absentmindedly rubbing small strokes into your stomach, soothing you as you let your eyes wander back to the television. It was somewhere between the serious crime report and the lighthearted fluff piece that you realized his hand was on the move. Derek’s hand landed just to the top of your core, laying over the soft fabric of your dress. You bit onto your bottom lip; it wasn’t like him to make such a brazen move seeing as you two had decided on taking it slow. But you weren’t protesting as you felt his thumb make more slow circular motions into the space below your belly button, just above your pelvis. 

As his thumb worked slowly, his other fingers were working on bunching up the fabric of your skirt. Your eyes were officially looking downward, trying to watch what his wayward hand was doing. Finally, he had the fabric of your dress pooled around your hips, using his palm to block it from falling back down as his hand splayed out on top of your panties. You made a small noise as you felt his fingers curl between your thighs, resting on your panty clad lips. Your eyes darted up towards his face again; Derek easily turned the page in his book with his thumb, eyes scanning the page, unphased by the actions of his wayward hand. 

You felt your chest starting to heave from nerves and excitement. His fingers stroked at your core gently, sparking a shiver through you as you gripped at your own skirt to pull it out of the way for him. You could feel yourself growing wet just from the minimal touch he was giving you and you knew Derek could sense your building arousal. His hand practically engulfed your core as he pressed his fingers down your slit, teasing you through your cotton panties, his thumb resting with just enough pressure against your clit. 

With your heart already beginning to hammer hard in your chest, you whined, squirming and trying to force his hand to add more pressure to your sex. You felt Derek chuckle deep in his chest, his thumb turning another page as he murmured,

“Always so impatient.” His hand dipped just past the waistband of your panties, fingers slowly sliding down the top of your pelvis, until his long, thick middle finger slipped between your folds, gliding down your wetness easily as his other fingers laid on the outer parts of your lips. His hand moved calculatedly, slowly rubbing against your aching sex as you keened, your clit rubbing against his calloused palm. You mewled as you got just the right amount of friction against your clit until he pulled his hand away just so you couldn’t grind your hips against hand. You whined again, fluttering your eyes up towards him to see him looking down at you, giving you a silent warning to let him do his thing. 

You made a small whimper but looked back down towards his hand. You couldn’t see much because of the fabric of your panties and the bunched up skirt at your hips but you could see the slow, rhythmic stroking he had started, fingers running along your folds. You exhaled a shaking breath and let your eyes flutter closed, your brow furrowing. 

Derek’s middle finger reached your entrance, circling the opening with the pad of the digit. Slowly, his finger entered you and you felt your muscles clench all the way up into your belly at the intrusion. You shivered slightly as he moved the long, thick digit inside of you. He moved it in and out of you slowly, getting you comfortable with the feeling before slowly adding in another finger. Your stuttered up momentarily before setting back down on the couch. 

He worked his hand easily inside of your panties, fingers working in and out of you, curling the tips of his digits up into your most tender spot deep inside of you when he thrust them into you. Your mouth was gaped open, trying to suck in as much of shaky breaths as you possibly could. When you thought you could pretty much cum from just his systematic thrusting, he lazily dropped his thumb onto your clit. The rough digit circled the sensitive bud, slowly adding more pressure as he went. The knot in your belly was sending warning trembles throughout you that your end was surely coming and coming fast.

“D-derek.” You barely squeaked out when you let go of your skirt and gripped his forearm. Your eyes fluttered open once more to look up at your boyfriend who had nearly discarded his book, him looking down at you, taking in your flushed face, gaped mouth with panting breaths escaping your crush colored lips, your fingers curling around his flexing arm. It spurred him on, the way you looked completely fucked out in his lap just from the barest of touches. He fucked up into you, his fingers curling easily, pressing into your most tender spot with every stroke, his thumb rubbing hard into the bundle of nerves until he felt your inner walls suddenly clench around his digits. 

“Come for me.” His voice was low, barely above a whisper, dark and husking as if he was the one breathing hard and being completely blissfully fucked. The knot in your lower belly unraveled hard and fast, your fingers digging hard into his arm as your eyes slammed shut, hips keening upwards into his hand as he fucked his fingers into you, your inner walls spasming around him. 

Your hips fell down to the couch below you as his fingers withdrew from you, your own hand relinquishing his arm just as he readjusted your skirt for you. You could barely hear anything save for your heart pounding in your ears when you opened your eyes to see Derek languidly licking his digits clean, a blush creeping up into your flushed face at the sight of him doing so. Your breathing slowed as your world finally stopped spinning. Derek looked back down at you with a smirk before easily leaning down to kiss you on the forehead. He leaned back into his spot, reopening his book as you grasped his hand and held it with your own, a smile crossing both your faces. Lazy afternoons with just the two of you were always your favorite.


End file.
